


To pay for a Gryffindor's Kiss

by DarkkBluee



Series: To Seduce A Gryffindor [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Murder, Dementors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkkBluee/pseuds/DarkkBluee
Summary: The road to hell is paved with good intentions. And this one has Tom dragging Cedric down with him.





	To pay for a Gryffindor's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of the tomarry discord server and my mind going off with it.
> 
> Note: In this chapter, Cedric and Tom are in their fifth year, Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione are in their fourth year and Ginny and Luna in their third.
> 
> Also Note: The story is slowly getting darker, though predictably dark if one is used to Tom Riddle-esque actions. Just a warning nonetheless, for those who read the story purely for fluff. As the three main characters grow, so do their actions have larger impacts and more complexity.

“Guys, settle down.” Nymphadora Tonks says. She had been dragged from her study-time in the library to supervise this meeting and make sure order was kept. Why someone else wasn’t chosen for this ‘honor’, she didn’t know. _But she was_ , and she would do her best to help her junior out.

 

“We only have two weeks, Tonks!” Leanne says. “How are we supposed to finalize everything in two weeks?! We haven’t even decided on the menu for Cedric’s Birthday Bash, let alone the gifts and decorations. Oh, what will we do?” She flails.

 

“Food can left to the Hogwarts House-elves, decorations can be left to them too, as long as you ask Professor Sprout for permission and two weeks to decide on a gift is sufficient time.” Tonks pointed out. “What I don’t get is, why are you planning for such a big birthday celebration right now? It’s not his last year, you’re not doing this for anyone else and sure he’s popular but even a blind person can see he’s happily ‘devoted’ to that Gryffindor, so there’s no possibility of ulterior motives either.”

 

“He’s becoming a legal adult next year.” Leanne counters. “17 is an important age. But we need a reason for a party now, before we can drown under OWL’s. Cedric’s is the first birthday coming up. Soiree’s for Slytherin, Quidditch for Gryffindor’s, Exams for Ravenclaws and 17’s for Hufflepuff is how it’s always been. If we’re having it one year earlier, than it’s no one’s business but ours.”

 

“But…” Leanne trails. “He sure he is devoted to that Gryffindor. He’s the Seeker, isn’t he? Harry Potter?”

 

“Yeah.” Tonks says. “What about him?”

 

“How about we give him to Cedric for his birthday present?” A hufflepuff from the back suggested. His idea was met with sudden silence.

 

“Gift… him?” Tonks says weakley. “We’re not going to do anything illegal!” She sputters. “He’s my cousin’s godson! Practically my cousin too! I grew up babysitting him!”

 

Heads swivel as they look at the offending Hufflepuff.

 

“No!” The boy refuses adamantly, his head shaking. “Nothing like what you’re thinking. I just  meant we can trick him into going on a date with Cedric on that day. Hogsmeade weekend falls on that date, so it’s perfect!”

 

Everyone lets out a breath of relief.

 

“That can work.” Leanne says. “That _will_ work. It will be the best birthday present we can give him!” Her spine straightens with determination. “I’ll talk to his friends so he’s available on that day. The boy is so dense, the whole of Hogwarts knows about Cedric and Tom’s crush but he doesn’t. If we asked him to ‘go out with Cedric’ on that day, he’ll think of it as a friendly outing and take along both Tom and Ginny.”

 

And so starts the downward spiral for both Tom and Cedric. One must remember, the road to hell is paved with good intentions. Neither Tom, nor Cedric remained the same as before at the end of the year.

 

***********

 

Ron chewed the chocolate frog the Hufflepuff had brought him and thought the offer over.

 

“I’ll do it.” He says as he finishes the sweet. “I don’t much like the Riddle bloke and Ginny is my little sis, so yeah, Cedric getting this date with Harry will be good.”

 

Leanne smiles and nods as she offers Ron another chocolate frog. Ron greedily opens it and bites the head off.

 

“I’ll let Hermione, Neville and Luna know and we’ll keep Ginny and Tom distracted.” He says. “More chocolate frogs will be good though. To share with them of course, not for myself!” He says and his ears turns bright red.

 

Leanne simply hands over the whole chocolate frog bag prepared as the bribe. People like Ronald Weasley were simple minded and Hufflepuff's did understand the appeal of warm food and a full stomach. Their Entrance was near the kitchens for a reason.

 

**********

 

“It’s such nice weather outside.” Harry says as he meets up with Cedric just outside Hogsmeade. “Kind of strange that everyone else is busy, but oh well. Why did you want me to go to Hogsmeade with you anyways?”

 

“Because my housemates are preparing a ‘surprise’ birthday party.” Cedric smiles wryly. “Thing is, nothing is a ‘surprise’ in Hufflepuff and I needed a way to let them prepare the party in ‘surprise’ without giving up that I knew about it.”

 

“That’s nice of you.” Harry smiles up at him. “But you are a nice person anyways, so it’s not a surprise for me.” Harry grins at the unintended wordplay and elbows his partner playfully. “So where do you want to start from, birthday boy?”

 

“Scrivenshaft's? Then we can go get a butterbeer, window shopping or maybe Honeydukes for the afternoon and Madam Puddifoot’s at the end?” Cedric suggests.

 

“That would keep you busy for a while.” Harry nods. “Let’s do it.”

 

Cedric smiles and follows behind Harry as they start walking.

 

“So,” He asks to fill in the silence of their walk. “A nice person, am I?” He gives Harry a teasing grin.

 

“Much nicer than Tom.” Harry says sagely. “He is more of a polite in public and sarcastic otherwise person. Has a slight cruel streak when dealing with people who have hurt him, but he’s fiercely protective of what he considers his. But in the end, he’s nice in his own way. Not as nice as you. Your niceness is what you can do for others. Tom’s niceness is what he _doesn’t_ do to others.”

 

And Cedric feels a burn in his stomach, for even when he is alone with Harry on a date, Harry’s thoughts still turn to Tom.

 

“In that case.” Cedric gives a forced grin. “Allow this nice person to escort you to Hogsmeade for the day?” He offers his arm.

 

Harry’s laughter rings true and he shoots a teasing grin back.

 

“I should be the one escorting you, birthday boy. But for now, I suppose I will allow this.” His fingers curl around Cedric’s arm and draws closer. “Lead the way, oh nice one.”

 

His heart skips a beat and he stares at Harry for a while. Taking in those green eyes that shine like the richest of emeralds, tousled hair that he wants to run his fingers through, smiling red lips he wants to kiss over and over and that kind heart he wants to hold in his grasp. He doesn’t know when, but he finds himself to have bent down to take a closer look at his dearest one.

 

“If you let me, I’ll escort you till the end of days. Hold you close and never let go.” Cedric whispers, baring his heart and speaking his secret softly in the wind only for Harry. _Only ever for him_.

 

Harry simply pats the hand he’s holding. “No need to get so into the role. Just the end of this day will do fine.” He pulls his arm slightly. “Let’s go on!”

 

“To Scrivenshaft's.” Cedric straightens and sighs. “If only for this day then.”

 

Cedric does his duty of escorting Harry around Hogsmeade admirably. They buy their daily necessities, move to The Three Broomsticks to get Butterbeer and talk all the while, the conversation warm and smooth and all that Cedric has ever wanted to say to Harry on a date. They take a walk around Hogsmeade, Harry drags Cedric in to buy him a custom made cloak and scarf set and then go to Madam Puddifoot’s for tea and biscuits, never letting go of Harry’s grip on his arm and Cedric doing all he has ever wanted to do for Harry on a date.

 

The day gets over too soon for Cedric’s liking, but get over it does and he cherishes these small moments he has stolen with Harry, away from Tom and Ginny and all those who all want a piece of Harry’s heart and attention.

 

“Well, this is it.” Harry says when he notices the setting sun. “The day is done and I think they would have finished setting up your ‘surprise’ birthday party till now.”

 

“Yes. This is it.” Cedric says softly. “Thank you for spending the day with me, Harry.”

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Harry smiles and removes his grip from the arm he had been holding the whole day. “What are friends for?” He pats Cedric’s shoulder’s in apparent understanding.

 

And while the action was supposed to comfort him, it doesn’t. Instead, it hits him all the more harder, a burn low in his belly and tight squeeze of his heart. After all the hints he has dropped, all the words he has said without any censor, all his actions, Harry still thinks of them as friends. What more does he have to do? Shout from the Astronomy Tower? No, Harry would explain it away as something or the other. Kiss him? Worth a try. But he doesn’t want to scare him away by a sudden kiss. Ask to kiss him? Yes, that seems the safest option.

 

“Harry?” Cedric asks tentatively, his eyes desperately looking over that small face and taking in every expression. “Can I kiss you?”

 

Harry freezes. His turns to look over Cedric, his head turning in confusion.

 

“A kiss?” He asks.

 

“Yes. I want a kiss.” Cedric says. Surely, after this, Harry would know of his intentions?

 

“Like, a soft peck or a deep kiss?” He asks again and Cedric freezes.

 

“Whatever you are comfortable with.” He says desperately, for surely, Harry isn’t implying he’s going to do what he’s thinking…

 

“What the hell?” Harry murmurs. He looks at the Hufflepuff with determination burning in his eyes and grips his collar. “Not here.”

 

“What?!” Cedric is shocked and let’s Harry move him to the shadow of a nearby tree.

 

“Okay.” He says as he pushes him against the tree. “Close your eyes.”

 

And Cedric, still shocked by this Harry, who has pushed him against a tree and is apparently going to kiss him, closes his eyes. He feels the small body leaning against him, pressing soft hands on his chest, a brush of hair against his cheek, a warm breath on his nose and then a soft press of lips against his.

 

“There you go.” Harry says as he pushes back and moves away from Cedric. “Oh, this is embarrassing.”

 

Cedric opens his eyes and looks at a blushing Harry, his hand against his mouth. The picture is so sweet, so innocent, that all Cedric wants to do is pull Harry closer and hide him from the rest of the world.

 

“I don’t know how girls do this, but it’s really embarrassing between two guys.” Harry says and Cedric is shook out of his reverie.

 

“What?” He whispers. “What do you-?”

 

“Well,” Harry says shyly, “I heard from Ginny and confirmed it with Hermione. You know, girls often kiss each other to learn how-to. Ginny says she’s gotten rather good at it. I thought it was rather unrealistic at first, but then I asked Hermione, Mum and Luna and they said it’s nothing to be ashamed of and a rather good way to go about learning it.” Harry gives him a shy grin, secretive and seductive all at once. “Cho wasn’t a good kisser, huh?”

 

And suddenly Cedric gets what Harry is implying and a startled laughter bursts out.

 

“Oi, was I that bad?” Harry crosses his arms. “This is as far as I have gone. If you want to learn more, then I can ask Fred and George to help you.”

 

Cedric only laughs more hysterically.

 

“See if I ever help you again.” Harry snarls and walks away.

 

“Wait!” Cedric runs to catch up with him. “That wasn’t what I was- Wait, Harry!” He presses his palms to Harry’s shoulders. “Listen.” He turns him around and coughs once to clear his throat. “I wasn’t laughing at that. You were great. I mean, yes, Cho wasn’t a good kisser. And don’t ask Fred and George. I think I have a good idea about it for now.” He coughs again and suppresses a hysterical grin, but a blush rises nevertheless. “Thank you for indulging me.”

 

“Okay then.” Harry bluses again. “Don’t mention it. I mean, seriously, don’t mention it.” He gives a weak smile. “The things we do for friends, yeah?”

 

Cedric just laughs weakly and both walk back to the castle in awkward silence.

 

Neither notice the grey eyes watching them on the way back.

 

*********

 

“At the end of the date, I saw Harry Potter kiss Cedric Diggory.” Draco Malfoy says, his hands trembling just thinking about the Slytherin King’s reaction to this news. But he knew better than to hide such a thing and so, all he could do was report it and hope for the best.

 

“What did you say?” Tom whispers in the silence that is his dorm room.

 

“I saw Cedric Diggory kiss Harry Potter.” He amends the sentence for surely, this would decrease Tom’s wrath as compared to the one that could have been caused by the previous sentence.

 

“And you did nothing to stop them? Or even interrupt their date?” Tom says, with the silence of a storm-to-come.

 

“I thought maybe they were going to meet up with someone else during the outing, so I didn’t interrupt them. And the kiss happened so fast! I couldn’t have stopped them!” Draco tries to explain himself.

 

“Leave.” Tom says and Draco freezes. “Leave!” He snarls and Draco runs out of the room, Malfoy grace and dignity be damned.

 

Tom clenches his wand, his eyes turning red.

 

“No one… No one touches what is _mine_!” His voice echoes in the empty dorm.

 

Oh he knows just what to do with such people, people who touch and break and taint his things. His eyes turn to the bookshelf hidden against the wall, charmed to be undetectable and hidden under the heaviest of privacy spells. The bookshelf that contains copies of books like _Most Potente Potions_ and _Magick Most Evile_.

 

**********

 

It starts small, with things like itching powder in his clothes, nails in his shoes, permanent ink in place of his shampoo and body wash, destroyed school-work.

 

Cedric knows someone is targeting him, but brushes it off as a prank of lower years.

 

It increases in intensity as falling objects that should be nowhere near the place, animals trying to attack him during Care, just-a-bit-more-than-safe amount of Diarrhea and Vomiting Potions in his food, Bogarts at every turn and amortentia in his goblet.

 

Cedric catches Tom looking at him with calculating eyes and he feels a shiver of dread for the first time.

 

It ends with a series of lethal incidents, with cursed bludgers, deathly cold-or-hot water for his bath, spiked gifts, tripping spells at the top of stair-cases, potions keyed to his blood in his food, nightmares every time he closes his eyes resulting in dangerous levels of insomnia, creatures brought in for Defense lessons turning loose and attacking only him, missed Dark hexes and curses in the corridors.

 

Cedric is certain this is Tom making him pay for that one kiss. Cedric doesn’t care and he certainly isn’t going to abandon his feelings for Harry for fear of his life and certainly not for Tom. Better he be dead than see Harry with Tom.

 

And if he’s going down, then he is going to take Tom with him.

 

He starts to keep track of Tom, making his fellow Hufflepuff’s track Tom’s movements and never leave him alone. The result is undeniable, for the attacks on his self decreases in quantity, but increase in lethality.

 

He arranges for increasing Harry’s time with Ginny, to both decrease his time with Tom and keep him away from this path of destruction Tom has set them upon.

 

There is a limit to his Hufflepuff patience though. And while he is not as cruel as Tom, he still has his ways.

 

For the next month, there are number of incidents throughout the castle, whose culprit can undeniably be proven as Tom. Tom starts keeping his fellow Slytherins with him as witnesses, but the damage is done and Tom’s reputation amongst the students and staff alike is at its lowest point, forever tainted in some way or another.

 

Tom retaliates by a series of petrifications that affect only those students who’ve been following him around or have played a part in his ‘false’ implications.

 

The incidents only stop when there is talk of closing the school. Both Tom and Cedric take a step back, but they know that this is only a temporary truce.

 

**********

 

Cedric has just finished with the last lesson of the day, Defense against the Dark Arts, when Harry ambushes him outside the class.

 

“Harry.” He smiles warmly. “What can I do for you?”

 

“Cedric.” Harry says flatly. “We need to talk.”

 

“Let’s move away from here then.” Cedric suggests. He has been attacked by loose DADA creature’s far too many times to feel safe talking to Harry in the vicinity of one. And a Dementor, their creature of the day, certainly isn’t one he wants near either himself or Harry.

 

“Fine.” Harry agrees and drags him to a nearby corridor. “Here is good enough. Now tell me why you’ve been avoiding me.” Cedric looks around the corridor. There is only one entry and exit point, which is from where they came in and no classroom, only a wooden cabinet in the corridor. Good enough, Cedric thinks, for no one and no thing should be able to sneak upon them sight unseen in this place.

 

“What do you mean?” Cedric’s smile is fake and they both know it.

 

Harry just crosses his hands and waits for him to speak. They stand there, looking at each other, the sounds of other people’s steps slowly fading.

 

“I am not stupid, Cedric.” Harry breaks the silence. “I may be a Gryffindor, but contrary to our reputation, we’re the House with the second most number of veteran Auror’s. My father is an Auror. My godfather is an Auror. I know how these things work. Who is targeting you?”

 

“You’re imagining things.” Cedric says smoothly. “There is nothing going on, Harry. It’s just the stress of OWL’s getting to me.”

 

“Don’t lie.” Harry counters. “You’re being physically attacked, Tom’s reputation is being attacked. Someone is after you both and I want to know who, what, where, when and why?!”

 

“Did you ask Tom?” Cedric deflects and he knows Harry knows it too by the way his lips thin.

 

“Tom is a Slytherin. He won’t tell me when he can get revenge himself.” Harry grudgingly admits. “I’m asking you now. Tell me what is going on.” His eyes shine with determination.

 

“Harry.” Cedric sighs. His breath comes out cold, but he is determined to steer the boy away from this dangerous line of thought. “You’re overthinking it. It’s just the OWL’s getting to us both, that’s all. We’re both Prefects too. It’s just the too-busy schedule stressing us out.”

 

Harry doesn’t answer, his sight fixed towards the direction of the hallway from where they came.

 

“Harry? Do you understand? Stay away from this and concentrate on your studies.” Cedric presses patiently.

 

“Cedric.” Harry turns to him. “I think someone is in that cabinet. I heard some noise. Can you open it and check?”

 

“First tell me you agree with me.” Cedric presses again and Harry frowns.

 

“Fine! Now open that door and check quickly!” Harry pushes him towards the closed cabinet. “Open it!”

 

Cedric gives him a confused look, but opens the cabinet nevertheless, the cold making him shiver. It is dusty, moldy and dark and he can’t make out anything except the vague outline of a mop and a bucket.

 

“There’s no one here.” He says, peering inside and lighting a _Lumos_ to get a better look.

 

“I know.” Is all the warning he hears before he is pushed inside. His wand falls from his hand _on the other side of the doors_ , and his head collides against the back of the cabinet. The doors close, locking him inside with a soft click.

 

“Harry!” He shouts. “What are doing? Open this door at once!”

 

“Stay there inside.” Came out a determined, trembling voice. “Stay there and don’t come out.”

 

“Harry.” He bangs against the doors. “What is going on? Is something wrong? Let me help! Let me out!”

 

“I’ll go get the professors. You _stay there_ , Cedric.” Harry’s voice sounds distant as the cold increases. There is a layer of ice forming on the inside of the door and Cedric stumbles back, pressing as close to the back as possible.

 

“Harry?” He whispers. “Is that a dementor? Are you facing the dementor alone?”

 

He gets no reply.

 

**********

 

Cedric does not know how long he’s there, in the cold, with the whispery voice rasping on the other side of the door and the demons of his nightmares coming alive, taking his happiness along with them.

 

All he knows is a faint silver light, doors creaking open and a faint figure looming above his curled up body.

 

Then there is a flash of red light and he knows no more.

 

**********

 

He wakes up, shivering yet covered in blankets.

 

“What?” He rasps out. “Harry?”

 

“Stay there, Mister Diggory.” Madam Pomfrey's voice sounds close-by. “Here,” something is shoved into his hand, “Have a chocolate frog first.”

 

Cedric looks at it and stares, trying to make sense of his surroundings. Then, he takes a bite. Warmth seeps into his body, his fingers tingle and Cedric feels _alive_. He finishes the chocolate frog, arranging his thoughts and asks the mediwitch.

 

“Harry? Where is he? How is he?” He rambles. “He said he would go get the professors. He locked me in. Why did he lock me in?”

 

“Mister Potter is right here too. He was somehow able to get past the dementors and ran into Professor Snape’s office. He explained about the dementor and where you were before succumbing to prolonged dementor exposure’s effects. Professor Snape got you out.” Madam Pomfrey says, rushing around. “The dementor has been dealt with. You are safe. Just a basic check-up, some hot-chocolate and you’re free to go.”

 

“Harry?” He asks again.

 

“Mister Potter is still unconscious.” She replies. “It is not certain when he will wake up, but I’m estimating anytime in the next 2 days. If he is still unconscious by the end of that period, he will be moved to St. Mungo’s.”

 

Cedric stays silent, taking in the information and the fact that he very nearly lost Harry and his life, both to a Dementor. That he was lucky to have suffered as little as he did, while Harry had suffered to protect him.

 

The mediwitch hands him a steaming glass, full of hot chocolate and he holds it with two hands in silent contemplation.

 

“Why?” His hands clench around the glass. “Why did he do it? Was I not…?”

 

“Mister Diggory.” Madam Pomfrey says in a soft voice. “Mister Potter made the correct decision. There were two dementors and there were two of you, alone in an abandoned corridor with no entry or exit and a small cabinet hardly big enough for two people. Rather than both of you hiding inside, with little to no possibility of help coming soon, he pushed you, who does not know how to cast a patronus, in and kept you mostly safe. As the person with a smaller frame and the ability to at least cast a silver mist, Mister Potter was able to keep the dementors at bay long enough for him to manage to run away and get help. Even then, one of them followed him most of the way while the other stayed with you. If he failed, then there would be only one casualty, as at least you would be safe. If he succeeded, then both would be saved. The result would still be better than both you and Mister Potter being Kissed.”

 

“I know.” He whispers. “I know. But still, why wasn’t I…?” He trails off. It is enough for the medi-witch however, as she comes close and pats his back. “It wasn’t your fault.” She tells him softly. “All you can do is try your best to be prepared. But this wasn’t your fault, so don’t blame yourself.”

 

Cedric allows himself to cry for the first time in a long while.

 

He feels powerless, like a victim. He has never felt that before, not even with the other incidents.

 

He feels like he has lost what little good he saw in the world.

 

He wanted to protect Harry, and in the end, Harry protected him, even at the possible cost of his own soul.

 

He feels angry at Tom, murderously angry and yet, powerless to protect himself, let alone Harry.

 

He thought he was doing enough to stop Tom, tainting his pristine reputation and ruining his name, but it wasn’t enough. He should have pushed harder, should have been more cruel, more ruthless and stopped the whole thing from going on as long as it did. If he had reacted harshly before, things wouldn’t have become as bad as it had. Harry wouldn’t have been hurt in this competition between him and Tom.

 

He decides he wouldn’t ever be so powerless anymore. The next time, he would match magic with magic, might with might, an eye for an eye.

 

**********

 

He corners Tom later that evening, just outside the Slytherin dorms.

 

“Tom Riddle.” He says, looking at those dark eyes.

 

“Cedric Diggory.” Tom replies, his head tilting in a greeting.

 

“Have you visited Harry yet?” He asks, raising a brow.

 

“I’m going to.” Tom grits out, his eyes flashing.

 

“You tried to have me killed.” He says.

 

“You’re still alive.” Tom sneers.

 

“You tried to have me Kissed.” He presses on.

 

“A Kiss for a kiss.” Tom replies.

 

“Harry was hurt.” He clenches his teeth.

 

“You were so weak, Harry had to save you.” Tom snarls.

 

“I know!” Cedric shouts. “This cannot go on, Riddle!” Tom takes a surprised step back. “You try to hurt me, fine. You try to kill me, I can get even. But if Harry gets hurt anymore because of this ridiculous notion you have of hurting me for a peck on the lips, then no. I won’t stand for it.”

 

“I know!” Tom shouts back. “Harry was not even supposed to be there! He skipped class for it and I did not account for it. But rest assured,” Tom steps forward, backing Cedric against the wall, “this won’t happen again. I have decided to stop pursuing this matter.”

 

Tom takes a step back to leave, but Cedric pushes forwards, his wand under the Slytherin’s jaw.

 

“Oh? So you decided to stop pursuing _this_ matter? What about the next time something happens? What then? Will you slit my throat in cold blood?” Cedric smiles sharply. “Well?”

 

“So the ‘Puff has claws.” Tom smiles sharp, predatory and walks in a smooth prowl, backing him against the wall again. “I wonder what else you have to backup your threat.” Tom has him pinned to the wall, his hands on either side trapping him, Cedric’s wand still pressed against Tom’s throat.

 

“Tom, this is serious.” Cedric says and he jabs his wand point against the pale neck. “Not while at Hogwarts, not where Harry can get hurt. We need some ground rules.”

 

“I agree.” Tom agrees, too quickly for Cedric’s liking, but he isn’t going to question his current success in getting the other boy to back down. “I further propose a time limit.”

 

“A time limit?” Now it is Cedric’s turn to be confused.

 

“We have till Harry graduates Hogwarts. After that, it is open season.” Tom grins. “Before that, yes, I will stop trying to _inconvenience_ you and you will stop your attempts to _crucify_ me.”

 

“Wow, what a polite way to put it. Talk about understating things.” Cedric snarls.

 

“Thanks, I do try.” Tom drawls. “Well?”

 

“Fine.” He nods. “No more inconveniences or crucifying or what-have-you. We fight, fair and square for Harry. And we have till Harry graduates to win his heart the proper way. Further restrictions are still open for discussion.”

 

“Open season after that.” Tom muses. “I wonder, little ‘puff, if you will be able to survive it. For your sake, I hope you show those claws more and don’t stop growing.” He pushes off and opens a path for Cedric. “Run along now. I have a special boy to visit.”

 

Cedric glares, but sheathes his wand. He pushes past the dark haired Slytherin, stopping only at the corner.

 

“Tom.” He turns and looks back into those dark eyes looking after him. “I hope you keep in mind that honey badgers hunt and kill snakes in the wild.”

 

Tom lets out a soft chuckle.

 

“They should remember that certain snakes are poisonous and might as well bite if threatened.” He replies in an amused tone.

 

Cedric does not reply. He simply turns and walks away.

 

**********

 

A week before the year’s end, two Hufflepuff’s, Leanne and another boy, withdraw from Hogwarts. People don’t pay it much mind, as students often drop out after their OWL’s.

 

Cedric is sure Tom is the reason behind it as the dark haired Slytherin was unbearably smug the whole week long.


End file.
